The wedding night
by LovePearls
Summary: Dickie and Isobel spend their first night together as a married couple.


**Author's note: I want to apologize for the grammatical errors that may exist (my English isn't very good). Anyway, I hope you like it. It is especially dedicated to Pigs and Scrambled Eggs. **

Isobel entered the house where she was going to live for the rest of her life. Despite the fact she hadn't slept there before, she knew well that house because it was the house of her new husband. She had spent most of her last afternoon as a single woman in there.

Mrs Crawley (well right now Mrs Grey or, better, Lady Merton) was looking forward her own new future. Standing there in the middle of the hall, she looked at the big house. Too many rooms, too many servants – she thought. But she felt better when she noticed the hand of lord Merton, which was in her right shoulder.

Isobel turned to look at her husband's face. His shining eyes were looking at her with lots of tenderness and understanding. Dickie kissed her on her forehead. Isobel smiled. Then, lord Merton guided her through the rooms. They were happy, together, just married, holding hands.

Dickie: I'm so excited. Our honeymoon starts tomorrow.

Isobel smiled at him.

Isobel: I know. It's so great.

Dickie embraced her from her back.

Dickie: Rome, Paris, Vienna... I just can't wait to be there with you, my lovely lady Merton.

Isobel: The wedding has been so pretty, hasn't it?

Dickie: Yes, completely. Do you want to see your bedroom?

Isobel: Of course.

Lord Merton guided her until her new bedroom. He opened the door and Isobel couldn't help opening her mouth, surprised.

The bedroom was incredibly spacious with a lot of windows and great views. It was decorated in a very feminine style. The bed was so big too, with a blue canopy just floating over it. In fact, the big carpet on the floor was also blue, giving the bedroom a sweet appearance that made Isobel think about the sea.

Dickie: My bedroom is next to yours. Just right there.

Isobel remained silent seeing how lord Merton wanted to say goodbye and night. It all was colder than she had ever thought. Dickie turned in order to go to his own bedroom but Isobel squeezed his hand.

Dickie: What does it happen, sweetheart?

Isobel: Are you going?

Dickie: It's pretty late and I think we need some rest to be well tomorrow.

Isobel looked down.

Dickie: Tell me, what is it? Are you feeling bad?

Isobel: Oh, it's foolishness.

Dickie: I'm sure it's not.

Isobel: It's just... well... I thought we would have the same room. Only one room for us.

Dickie frowned.

Dickie: Oh, sweetheart. It's no need for that. This house has plenty of rooms. I think you will be better in your own bedroom. Resting alone in that big bed.

Isobel: I mean... I thought we would sleep together, at least sometimes.

Lord Merton stared at her. It was unbelievable for him Isobel saying that. In fact, he had planned separated bedrooms in order to please and make her feel comfortable. He didn't want to push her to do something she didn't really want to. Dickie only wanted to make her feel comfortable, secure and most of all respected.

Dickie: You mean you want to sleep with me?

Isobel: Yes, of course. I'm your wife now, we are living together and...

Lord Merton looked at her expecting.

Isobel: And above all I love you.

Dickie remained silent for a few moments. He was really moved by Isobel's words. He loved her more than anything and God knew his dream was making love to her. Lord Merton was still shocked by the fact Isobel was asking him to sleep with her the very first night after getting married. He wanted her to say it clearly.

Dickie: I'm afraid of making you feeling uncomfortable with me sleeping by your side, in the same bed.

Isobel: Don't be so silly, honey. You couldn't ever make me feel uncomfortable with your presence.

Lord Merton smiled and caressed Isobel's hair gently.

Dickie: So... You want me to sleep with you.

Lord Merton noticed the gaze of Isobel was a little hussy.

Isobel: Well, not sleep exactly...

Dickie: God, Isobel. I haven't even kissed you yet.

Isobel: It's not my fault. You haven't even tried.

Lord Merton laughed making her laugh too.

Dickie: That's true. But seriously I just want you to feel comfortable and respected.

Isobel: You are my husband. By kissing me you are not being rude.

Dickie: I know but...

Lady Merton interrupted him.

Isobel: Listen to me, honey. When you proposed me, you spoke about love, about real love. You said you were in love with me. I wanted to marry you because of that. I didn't want some sort of company or marriage in order to avoid loneliness. I wanted to love you, to be with you. Like younger people. I wanted you as a companion, as a friend but especially as a boyfriend, as a husband, as a lover...

Lord Merton couldn't help to kiss her in her lips briefly. Isobel smiled.

Dickie: Did you like it?

Isobel: Yes... But I want more... much more.

Dickie reached her lips again in order to give her another kiss, a passionate one this time. Isobel placed her arms around his neck – squeezing his hair gently. Lord Merton deepened the kiss as lady Merton opened her mouth hungrily.

They both were feeling the heat in their own bodies. Isobel and Dickie were turned on by that kiss and they didn't want to stop it. Lady Merton was groaning against Dickie's mouth – allowing him to go farther. Lord Merton reached her bottom with his hands and pushed her against him to feel her closer. Lady Merton felt herself wet.

Lord Merton stopped the kiss only to make sure she was feeling all right.

Isobel: Oh God. I've just loved that. You're a great kisser.

Okay. Certainly she was.

Dickie: Really? You too, sweetheart.

Isobel: I don't think so. I'm out of practice.

Dickie: As I am!

Isobel: Liar...

Dickie: That's true. You've been the only woman I've ever wanted to kiss.

Lady Merton felt herself lost in his eyes. His eyes were as blue as her new bedroom, as blue as the sea. Isobel loved his eyes.

Isobel: Honey, let's go inside...

Lord and lady Merton entered her bedroom and sat on her big bed. Isobel posed her right hand in his shoulder and leaned her forehead against his. Then, she kissed him gently.

Isobel: I want you to go slow please. It's been a lot of time since the last time I...

Dickie: Are you sure you want to do this tonight?

Lady Merton looked him on his eyes, coquette.

Isobel: Yes. I'm totally sure.

First, Dickie kissed her on her forehead slowly. Then, he kissed her on her temple. Lord Merton' mouth came close to her ear.

Dickie: Believe me. I only want to do it slowly, with tenderness, with love...

Lady Merton moaned when she noticed his warm breath against her right ear. Dickie started kissing her ear.

Isobel: If you only knew how much you arouse me...

Lord Merton raised his head feeling really turned on. His arousal was considerable.

Dickie: I'm very aroused too.

Lady Merton placed her hand in his leg and started going up. She found his manhood totally hard.

Isobel: Oh my God...

Their unstoppable kisses continued for some minutes until Isobel guided Dickie's hands to the buttons of her blouse. Lord Merton started unbuttoning the blouse slowly. Lady Merton looked into his eyes which were concentrated in the task.

The blouse was opened. Dickie ran his fingers through Isobel's body tracing back her curves. She was breathless as he touched her breasts above the bra.

Isobel: Harder please...

Dickie squeezed her breasts and then put down his head in order to kiss them. Lord Merton traced a line with his lips over her breasts. Isobel put her head down when she felt Dickie's nerve hands unfastening her bra. Her bra fell suddenly and lord Merton started kissing her bare breasts making her shiver. Lady Merton groaned as Dickie licked her nipples.

Dickie: I love your breasts.

Lord Merton came back to her lips and started kissing them again. Isobel removed his jacket and soon they were only in their underwear. Lady Merton lay on the bed while he was over her. Their kisses turned more passionate.

Isobel: I want you honey...

Dickie smiled.

Dickie: What do you want?

Isobel: You know what.

Dickie: Tell me please...

Lady Merton blushed a little bit. Dickie kept on kissing all her body.

Isobel: I want you inside me.

Dickie: Why the rush?

Isobel: I can't wait...

Dickie looked at her, amused.

Dickie: Why?

Isobel: Oh Dickie please... I'm so wet.

Lord Merton lowered his hand to check if lady Merton was telling him the truth. He found out she was very wet. He couldn't help to rub her clitoris over her underwear. Dickie loved the way she moved and the way she bitted her lower lip and made sounds while he was doing it, while he was rubbing her clitoris firmly. Dickie was painfully aroused. His manhood was being rubbed against one of Isobel's bare legs and he couldn't take it longer.

Dickie: Sweetheart, I think I'm going to...

Isobel: What, honey? I don't even touch you.

Dickie: I know.

Lady Merton pulled away and waited for some minutes without kissing or touching him. Only looking at him with tenderness. Then, she removed their underwear. Isobel got on top of her husband. She guided him to her entrance making lord Merton groan. Then, he squeezed her bottom and looked at her.

Dickie: You are so beautiful. You look even more beautiful than in my dreams.

Isobel smiled and gave him a kiss before starting riding him. She drove him crazy. Lord Merton couldn't avoid having his orgasm just two minutes after the first push. Lady Merton stared at his face while he was coming. Then he opened his eyes feeling ashamed.

Dickie: I'm so sorry, sweetheart.

Isobel: Don't worry. I liked that.

Dickie: I guess there is only one way to reward you...

Isobel: What?

Dickie put his head between her legs and started rubbing her clitoris with his lips and licking it making Isobel cry out. Her orgasm appeared in only one minute. Lord Merton lay beside lady Merton, who was still breathless, and they looked each other with happiness in their eyes.

Isobel: And you wanted to sleep in different bedrooms...

Dickie: If I knew you wanted it as much as I...

Isobel: It has been so fantastic, so great. I do really love you!

Dickie: I love you too.

They kissed and fell asleep soon.

The next morning Isobel was the first who opened the eyes. She was still naked between the sheets and lord Merton was sleeping by her side. She smiled. Her new married life started so well.


End file.
